


Savor Your Heart Lest You Lose It

by TribalKingBakuBitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalKingBakuBitch/pseuds/TribalKingBakuBitch
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has suffered, it's something he's done a lot. It's something he does quite well, it strengthened him, made him strong. It has helped him to persevere where others would fall.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: My Hero Academia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked In Digital](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292761) by [RogueDruid (Icarius51)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarius51/pseuds/RogueDruid). 



> Thanks to Raef, Revion and Irmadbro for helping beta and edit this.

With bent knees and his center of gravity lowered, he held an unorthodox weapon in his right hand, a blade about three feet long with the teeth of a key at the end. It was called the Keyblade, it was a sword which harbored many strange abilities and powers.

The wielder was currently training with the weapon, practicing basic swings and finding ways to chain them together, up, then down, then a thrust, a diagonal cut downward halfway, then immediately into a horizontal slash to the left, then back the way he came to the right. It was hard work. That was all he ever did: wake up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train some more, eat dinner, go to sleep, and repeat. It wasn’t much, but his goals demanded it of him. He owed it to himself. 

  
  


_ Eleven years ago… _

  
  


Izuku Midoriya was an emotional child, more so than most. He cried a lot, he got excited easily, and he could flip between the two like turning a light switch on and off. He got a lot of flak for it from his other classmates. It wasn’t like he could control it—he was only four, after all—but he tried his best. It only got worse as time went on. Most children manifested their quirks, a supernatural ability that was usually a mix of their parents', by the age of four, however Izuku had so far been kept waiting. It had been several months since he turned four and no sign of even the most useless quirk cropped up, and he was beginning to lose hope. 

Bakugo Katsuki, his best friend, however had shown a quirk, a strong one that guaranteed to put him onto the fast track for success. It had happened by accident. The young boy had gotten up from nap time and groggily started walking toward Izuku when he stubbed his toe on the table. The boy balled his hands and made a shout of pain, his fists were forced open and a small popping was heard when they did. Katsuki looked down and saw small sparks dancing in his hands. He had completely forgotten about his toe as he watched his hands pop and crackle with a shine not dissimilar to sparklers. 

The class crowded around in awe as the young boy's hands detonated. His classmates praised him for his “super cool quirk” and that it would “be perfect for a hero,” causing a cocky grin to form on his face. After that, the praise never stopped. Katuki’s ego swelled and a rift started to form between the two friends. Life continued like that for a few weeks, then Katsuki slowly started getting more violent, picking on kids with weak quirks or those whose quirk hadn’t yet made itself known. It upset Izuku to see his friend turn so malicious. Izuku did his best to stop his friend, and most of the time it worked. When it didn’t, Izuku would step in and take whatever punishment was planned. 

Around two months after Katsuki’s quirk manifested, Izuku had a strange dream. He had just changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. His pillow was nice and fluffy, and his All Might blankets soft. His mother had kissed him goodnight and went off to bed herself as he slowly succumbed to the pull of slumber. Then he woke up, or at least he thought he had? He found himself in a dark abyss. He took a step and suddenly light emerged from beneath his feet. 

The young boy looked down to find himself on a large, stained glass pillar that depicted him sleeping. He saw a city skyline behind him in varying shades of green. There were three portraits beside him. One was of his mother, Inko Midoriya. She was a woman of average stature and youthful looks, her forest green hair was pulled into a messy bun, leaving her bangs and the back left free hanging. A warm smile was on her face as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand.

Next was Bakugo Katsuki. The young boy had a scowl etched into his face. A shock of ash blond hair erupted from his head, and his burgundy eyes were laced with wrath. Despite the look, his shoulders seemed to be relaxed, but as that was the lowest Izuku could see, it was hard to tell.

The third inhabitant was one of renown and power, an idol that Izuku strove to be like. The man had canary yellow hair that was slicked back, except for two exceptionally long bangs that stuck out in a V-shape. There was a wide grin on his face that promised safety to those who needed it. His eyes shone a bright cerulean that swore to uphold justice and save all he could. This man was the number one hero and the Symbol of Peace.

As he finished taking in the floor, three square pedestals erupted from the ground, one directly in front of him, one to his left, and one to his right. Resting on top of the middle pedestal was a sword, while a shield sat atop the left and a magic staff on the right. The boy gravitated towards the shield, a yearning to protect calling him towards it. 

He walked forward in a daze and picked up the shield. When he touched it, it shattered into motes of light that were absorbed within him. In his trance-like state, he turned around to look at the other two items, his feet moving him to the sword. He touched the sword and it shattered as well; however, this time the shards scattered across the abyss. Izuku looked to see that the third pedestal was gone and felt the floor give way from beneath his feet. He fell for a long time, he was unsure of how long exactly, until his body gently turned itself upright and landed on a new pillar where the skyline was now sunset toned.

He felt a weight in his hand—not a large one, maybe the same as his mom's kettle—so he looked down and found a mysterious sword in hand, one whose silver blade was shaped like a key. The guard was a vibrant red, with a black stripe that circled the base of the blade. A pristine silver charm dangled from a similar chain at the end of the guard. He looked at it in awe before he saw motion out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to face it, all he saw was a black and wiggling mass before two perfectly round yellow orbs appeared. It started to crawl out of the ground, a strange round body with three clawed fingers and big feet. It had two crooked antennas poking out of its head. 

It twitched and wiggled and shook in strange ways before jumping at Izuku and attempting to claw him. Determining it was no friend, Izuku brought his weapon down on its head and then swung into its side, sending it flying. The creature landed and seemingly dissolved. Inexplicably, he felt minutely stronger because of it. 

He walked forward and steps made of shattered stained glass appeared at the edge of the platform that led him to another platform a small distance away. This platform was yellow, and there was a strange light that shone down from above. Unsure of the source, Izuku made his way towards it. Unbeknownst to him, his shadow grew far beyond normal as he did. 

He looked back to see his shadow rip itself out of the ground. The shadow was large, easily twice his height, and it had a wild mane of pitch-black hair and wide, yellow eyes that seemed to have darkness pooling in their corners. The liquid pooled and then dropped, producing a creature not unlike the one he had fought minutes ago. 

An instinct new to Izuku flowed through him and he ran, sword in hand, towards the smaller enemy, thrusting his weapon through it and causing it to dissolve. He continued to close the distance towards the large shadow creature, and when he was close enough he launched himself at its legs slamming his keyblade against them repeatedly. 

He saw it move to swipe at him and he jumped back, slashing its hands several times as it moved. Once it returned to its original stance he dove back in, landing blow after blow on its shins. The monster started to fall and thrust its hand out to catch itself. Izuku grabbed the appendage and flung himself up. Running along its arm and leaping at its shoulder, he threw himself into a spin, slamming his blade into its head once close enough. It sunk all the way through, connecting with the glass beneath it. 

The large monster started to turn to sludge and coalesce around Izuku, crawling onto him and slowly covering him completely while he futilely tried to fight it off. He blacked out squirming and fighting. 

  
  


“A new day is here! A new day is here! A new day is here!” an alarm clock sounded, Izuku’s alarm clock more specifically. It was seven o’ clock in the morning. Time to get ready for kindergarten. Izuku decided to take a shower after waking up soaked in sweat, his mother thought it strange as he took one the night before, but moved on after a few words from her son. 

After a tasty breakfast, Izuku packed his bag, put on his shoes, and walked to school with his mom. They shared a hug and Inko kissed his forehead before heading back home. Izuku, on the other hand, headed inside and sat down at a table. He tried to figure out his weird dream. Deep in thought, the boy didn’t notice the resident hot head stomp up to him. 

Katsuki slammed his hand on the table startling Izuku. “What’s a worthless Deku like you thinking so hard about, huh?” The boy grinned wolfishly. 

Izuku gave a shaky smile and scratched the back of his neck, not meeting the blond’s eyes. “I just, uh, had a, uhm, weird dream last night, Kacchan, and I was trying to remember,” Izuku chuckled nervously. 

The blond just rolled his eyes. “Well, if you can’t remember it, then I guess just like you, it wasn’t important!” Katsuki jeered. This caused some more nervous chuckling from Izuku and prompted him to stare at his feet.

Katsuki walked away chuckling, his palms popping and sparking all the while. Izuku just took a deep breath and went back to thinking. What was that dream about? What were those weird black things? What was that weird key thing he had? There were too many questions and not enough answers, and before he knew it, recess had come around once more.

Stepping out onto the playground, Izuku went to sit under a nice shady tree and pondered his dream some more. Alas, all good things have to end, and once he sat down he noticed Kacchan up to no good once more. He was tormenting a kid with a quirk that let him turn leaves into paper by eating said leaves and ejecting them out of slots on his forearms. 

Izuku got up and raced over to stop the blond once more. Standing between the bully and victim, Izuku stuck his arms out wide. “Stop it, Kacchan! You’re being a bully! What did he even do to you?” Izuku asked. 

Katsuki sneered. “Nothing. The extra just needed to know his place! But I gotta say, I’m really sick of you sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong, Deku. Maybe it's time you learned your place!” The blond smirked cruelly and his hands sparked a lot more violently than the green-haired boy had seen before. 

Izuku moved his arms to cover his face, his eyes screwed tightly shut. The popping got closer and closer, and the first punch landed, leaving an angry red burn in its place. Another followed, and another after that. It wasn’t long before Izuku was on the ground being kicked and punched by Katsuki and his two lackeys. 

It went on until recess ended and then Izuku sluggishly picked himself up off the ground. He wiped the tears from his eyes and made his way into the classroom. Izuku sat at a table, once again absorbed in his thoughts until the teacher came and told him it was naptime. The boy complied and lay down where he was told, falling asleep quickly. Izuku found himself once more in the strange place. Something rang through his head. It wasn’t a voice, but he felt like he heard words regardless. 

“Why do you let him treat you that way?” it asked. “Why don’t you fight back? You have the power to stop bullies like him; all you have to do is want it, so why don’t you?” 

“Because he is my friend?” Izuku weakly responded.

“I think you know that isn’t the reason,” it replied. 

“I don’t wanna talk about this,” Izuku said, and it felt like the being gave a shrug.

“Alright, if you want to learn how to use the  _ Keyblade _ , just ask. If you need to talk, just talk,” it said, then suddenly his head felt one voice lighter. All Izuku learned from that encounter was that the strange weapon was called a Keyblade. 

Izuku looked around and, seeing only the giant pillar from his dream beneath his feet, he pondered how to summon the Keyblade. Did he just wish for it? Did he need to say its name? He could ask the being, but he’d rather figure it out on his own. 

Izuku put his hand out in front of him and shouted “Keyblade!” and nothing happened. He tried to act like he was unsheathing a sword, repeating its name once more, but ended with the same result. Finally, he just thought really hard about it until he felt a tingle in the palm of his hand. He pulled on it and felt a familiar weight settle in his hand, he looked down to see the same blade from before. 

He smiled feeling victorious and pumped his fist, then realized, now what? He could use it like a sword, but what else could it do, if anything else? He was about to ask when his surroundings started to fall away and became replaced with the all too familiar school. 

He looked sleepily around to see most other children doing the same, he got up and started to fold the bedding he was given. Leaving it on a shelf and walking to sit at a table, he took a few minutes to fully wake up. He realized maybe he should try what he learned in his dream.

Holding his hand out, a few of the kids, Katsuki included, looked at him curiously, Izuku focused on his hand blocking out the stares. He pulled on that familiar need for the Keyblade. The tingling in his hand returned and he tugged some more. It didn’t come out so he pulled harder, then like a rubber band snapping, he found himself holding his quirk.

Everyone looked on in shock, jaws dropped and eyes widened. One teacher came and asked where Izuku got such a peculiar toy. Katsuki then came barging in, “What the hell is that!” he demanded, everyone else sharing the sentiment. 

“Uhm, my quirk, I think, Kacchan,” he replied, not really sure how to respond in a way to appease his friend. Katsuki looked at him incredulously before laughing. 

“Dumb Deku! Quirks don’t manifest after you turn four, everyone knows that. How about you tell us how you did that dumb trick to make it appear out nowhere? Maybe you can be a magician since you’ll never be a hero anyways,” Katsuki insulted, getting a nervous “huh?” from Izuku in response. 

“But Kacchan, it’s true. This is my quirk; I don’t know how to do magic tricks,” Izuku tried to nervously argue. Katsuki growled and his eyes narrowed, the temper of the hot-headed child rising. 

“Cut the crap! How do fire breath and attracting small objects make summoning a giant key? Huh? Huh?” Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the collar and shook him while trying to force answers out of Izuku before the teacher forced them apart.

“Now, Katsuki, there is still a lot we don’t know about quirks. It's very possible that Izuku is telling the truth. Sometimes quirks mutate into something not resembling either parents. It is rare, but it happens, so just be happy for your friend,” the teacher lectured before walking away to call the Midoriya matriarch.

Katsuki just growled and stomped off trying to figure out how Izuku did it, because it obviously wasn’t a quirk, it couldn’t be! He was just quirkless, useless Deku after all. A pebble on his path to greatness!

The other children gathered around and asked Izuku about his quirk, then in the blink of an eye, it was already time to go home. Izuku realized he didn’t know how to put the keyblade away, so he put it in his backpack and zipped it closed as best he could with more than half the keyblade sticking out of his bag. Izuku shouldered the backpack and moved outside to see his mom waiting. 

Inko looked at the object sticking out of his bag in confusion before realization flashed across her face. Izuku ran up and hugged her. “Mom! Mom! I got my quirk! I can be a hero now, right?” he begged. 

Inko laughed and hugged him back. “Of course you can, sweetie. You will be the best hero ever,” she replied with a giggle. “How about we have katsudon to celebrate?” she asked despite already knowing his answer. 

Izuku enthusiastically nodded, then with that they went home. Izuku went to play with his new quirk while his mom did some housework before dinner. 

  
  
  


_ Two years later… _

  
  


Not a lot had happened aside from Izuku turning six. He learned that, as its name suggested, the Keyblade was in fact a key and thus unlocked things. More specifically, it unlocked anything. It was the ultimate skeleton key. 

Izuku and his mother had just come back from a quick grocery trip. Unfortunately, they found themselves locked out, with Inko realizing that her keys were the missing item that had been plaguing her mind as she tried to remember what she forgot while grocery shopping. Placing her hand on her cheek and muttering an “oh dear,” she contemplated what to do next. 

Izuku, on the other hand, had been transfixed with the keyhole and a subtle, instinctual guess flowed through his brain. His hand tingled and he summoned his Keyblade from his room, the telltale flash of light followed by the familiar weight settling in his hand. He pointed the blade at the keyhole and a small beam of light shot into it, followed by a quiet  _ click _ from the lock. 

Shaking his head and staring at his quirk for a moment, he looked up and tried the door. Finding it unlocked, he tugged on his mom’s shirt to get her attention. She turned around and peered up from her phone to see the door open, and she closed her search for nearby locksmiths. She then looked down to see Izuku holding his quirk and Izuku excitedly told her what he had done as she nudged him inside so she could put away the cold groceries. 

From there, the only other thing Izuku could do was pull his Keyblade from one place to the other. He had yet to figure out how to send it back to where it had come from. Not wanting to bother the mysterious being inside his head, he just kept experimenting, trying to piece together the odd quirk’s mysteries himself. Unfortunately, his luck was running low and he had hit a wall with it. 

It was now the middle of fall. Izuku was attending Musutafu Elementary. It was a short walk from home, so his mom decided he could start walking by himself… after some persuading from Izuku. He was big enough to take care of himself now, after all. 

The animosity Katsuki threw at Izuku only increased as time passed, despite the boy’s attempt to fix the damage. The beatings got worse, and the verbal assault ramped up. All Izuku was willing to do is take it as not to shatter the fragile illusion he may not be friends with the boy anymore.

The bell rang and Izuku’s thoughts on his progress ceased. He got up, grabbed his backpack and left the school, careful to dodge Kacchan on his way out. Once clear of the school, Izuku detoured to pick up some sesame oil as per his mom’s request early this morning. 

It took him a few minutes, comparing prices and volumes, but eventually he found the right choice and strolled up to the cashier, bottle in hand. He set it on the counter and gave a small smile to the cashier. The girl working grabbed the bottle and pointed it towards her fingertips. A red laser shone out the ends and a small  _ boop _ was heard from the computer. Izuku looked on in awe. 

“Wow! That's so cool! How does your quirk connect to the register? What does the laser feel like coming out of your fingers? Can you use it with only one finger or does it have to be all of them? Does it work on both hands?” Izuku just gushed about her quirk while she bagged his items. 

“The total is gonna come out to four hundred five yen,” the girl said, completely ignoring his questions. She waited while he fished out the money his mother gave him. He handed her one thousand yen. She gave him five hundred ninety-five in change. He bid her good evening and left the corner store. 

Less than a block away, Izuku heard a crowd starting to gather in the direction of his house. In anticipation of a hero fight, Izuku gripped the straps of his backpack and started running towards the scene.Thoughts raced through his head: ‘Which hero is fighting?’ and ‘What is the villain they are fighting like? What's their quirk? Why are they so close to my house?’ 

He screeched to a halt, finding a small crowd in front of him. Pro hero Ryukyu was on the scene just half a block down the road. She was transformed and trying to bat at the admittedly agile villain. People were murmuring about how the villain was taking her hits and getting back up. 

A large rumble shook the street as Ryukyu lost balance and fell over, crushing half a house in the process. She hurriedly got back up, her tail swishing in anger. The number ten hero saw the villain trying to slip away and slapped him with her tail. The crack when she connected was deafening. 

All other sounds seemed to have stopped. The young boy’s eyes tracked the body as it flung in his direction. He looked to see where it would land and noticed his mother coming down the stairs in an attempt to get to safety. She must not have heard the fight right away. She stopped just for a moment, unable to control her instinct to see where the sound had come from. 

Inko barely registered the words “Mom! Look out!” before the villain crashed into her. She briefly felt a snap before her world went dark and numbness overpowered her senses. A sheer cold ripped the warmth from what little she could feel. The realization she was dying dawned on her and all she could do was utter a simple “oh.” The last of her life slipped away before she even hit the ground.

Izuku saw it happen. He shoved through the crowd while shouting a warning to the woman who had raised him. He heard the dull thud of the two bodies colliding and the rail breaking. Izuku forced his way out of the crowd and sprinted towards her. His desperation was palpable and heart wrenching when the boy screamed “Mom!” 

Tears fell from his face in a torrent. He threw off his backpack and threw himself towards her. His knees hit the ground and scraped raw. “Mom! Get up! C’mon you have to get up! If you get up, we can walk to school tomorrow! I’ll do more chores around the house! We can watch what you wanna watch on the T.V. and a-and, and mom please! I love you! I love you so please just get up!” Izuku kneeled over her chest, screaming pleas and begging for her to get up. He wasn't sure how long he sat there sobbing over his mother. He didn't care. It must have been some time, however, because when he finally looked up, the crowd had dispersed and the clean-up crew had arrived. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, slowly pull him away from his mother’s body. He looked up to see Ryukyu standing over him. His face contorted in a fit of anger. “What do you want? Wasn’t killing my mom enough for you? What about the people in that house you crushed? Huh? What happened to them?” 

The pro heroine looked away in shame, guilt painted her face as she kneeled down. She pulled the boy into a tight hug as she apologized in his ear. 

He shuddered and pushed her away, hiccuping on his tears. He watched as the EMT’s loaded his mom into a black bag and zipped it up, then moved her to a stretcher. She was placed in the ambulance, where she would likely be brought to the morgue. The pro quietly shuffled away, going to speak with some of the officers on scene.

A bipedal chameleon standing tall walked up to the boy. He wore navy slacks that had been customized to let his tail hang free, and with a white button-up having rolled the sleeves up. There was a black tie around his neck and a pen in his shirt pocket. He was wearing black dress shoes and a brown belt. 

The man crouched down and looked Izuku in the eyes. “Look, kiddo, I’m sorry. What you’re going through right now must be real tough. How about we go get a blanket from the nice EMTs and get those knees looked at, yeah?” The man stood back up and grabbed Izuku’s hand, leading him towards the ambulance. 

One of the men picked Izuku up gently and set him in the truck so he could get a better look. He sucked in a small breath and looked at Izuku. “You scraped your knees pretty bad. I’m gonna have to disinfect them before I can patch them up. My quirk makes it so if I cover your eyes, you won't feel the sting, okay?” 

Izuku nodded and closed his eyes, a hand covering them after. He felt the damp cloth drag across his knees, but, true to his word, the sting never came. Then just like that, his eyes were uncovered and his knees were clean. The kind EMT put some cotton gauze on them and wrapped them up in bandages. He finished up by putting a shock blanket over the boy and placing a hand warmer in his palm. 

The man Izuku thought was a detective walked back over. The detective noticed the vacant look in his eyes and frowned. “I know it just happened not that long ago, but I’m gonna need to know what happened before you forget anything important. Okay, kiddo?” 

“Let me start with my name; I am Akiyoshi Hakuba. I’m a detective that works with the Mustafu Police Department. I know you’re upset and stressed, but I need you to tell me what happened, okay?” The detective put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder and tried to give a calming smile. 

Izuku took a deep breath before beginning. “Well, I was walking home from the corner store. M-my m-m-mom wanted me to pick up sesame oil for dinner t-tonight,” Izuku said, starting to get worked up. 

The detective squeezed his shoulder. “Easy kiddo. Take a nice, deep breath. Don't force yourself, take your time.”

The boy nodded and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before continuing, “I was almost home when I heard a crowd gathering. I-I-I thought it might b-be a hero fight and rushed over to see.” 

The detective nodded, writing something down as the boy continued. “I saw Ryukyu fighting. She... she was having a h-h-hard time hitting the v-villain and lost her balance, falling onto a nearby house.” Izuku’s breathing started to pick up so the detective started to rub his back, and after a few silent moments, Izuku started to calm. 

“She looked angry; her tail was whipping around. I t-think her falling over caused my m-m-mom to realize what was happening and she started to evacuate. T-t-then Ryukyu hit the villain with her tail. T-t-the sound of it was so loud. The villain went flying, m-mom was h-h-h-halfway down the stairs.” Izuku sucked in a deep, shuddering breath as tears started pouring down his face once more.

“He hit her, there was a loud crack! I dunno what caused it, but she fell! I couldn’t just stand there! I-I-I needed to see if m-m-mom was okay! But she wouldn’t respond!” Izuku cried out in anguish. “Why? Why did she have to get caught in it? I thought heroes were supposed to save people! Why did Ryukyu hurt her?” he demanded, the tears pouring harder, his face going red as his breathing became more erratic. 

Hakuba tried to rub the boy’s back in an attempt to calm him, but all it seemed to do was make the sobbing worse. The boy’s speech devolved into whimpers and hiccups, the sound of him desperately sucking in air. Soon enough, Izuku had tired himself out and had fallen asleep, tear tracks running down his face, nose slightly running, a look of distress present even in slumber. 

Hakuba sighed and gently picked him up, leaving the blanket behind. He brought the boy to one of the squad cars. He set the boy down in the passenger seat and gently closed the door. “Fuck,” the man muttered. as he took out a cigarette and lit it. He stared at it for a second before taking a long drag. Holding the smoke for a few moments, he let it release through his nose. 

Hakuba had been a detective for twenty years, interviewing the kids, watching over them while their situations were sorted out. It never got any easier. He had a feeling he’d need a stiff drink after this was all over. Closing his eyes and taking another long drag, he let his head fall back before puffing out another cloud. 

Another officer wandered over. He was of average height, tanned, and had blond hair. “Another rough one, I take it?” he inquired. 

Hakuba opened his eyes to look at the man, then gestured to the squad car behind him. “Poor kid watched it unfold,  _ all _ of it. The mom was a casualty, dad was nowhere near the site. We are working on records for him at the moment. Unfortunately, it’s not looking good,” the reptilian man explained. He took another drag of his cigarette. 

The blond man looked on in sympathy. “That’s rough. We’re gonna have to take him to the station til we figure out what to do with him?” 

Hakuba nodded in response.“It’s all up in the air ‘til we figure out his relatives’ status.” Hakuba took one last puff then tossed the butt on the ground and stamped it out. He got a nod from the tan man across from him. “Depending on how long it takes, want to go for drinks after work? Lord knows I could use one,” Hakuba said, rubbing his temples.

“Let’s see how this plays out and go from there,” the blond said before getting called away to talk to someone else. Hakuba walked around the side of the car, getting in the driver's seat and turning on the ignition.

  
  
  


_ Three weeks later _

  
  
  
  


Izuku was currently residing in a foster home. The funeral was brief, a small plot and marker paid for by the government. They paid for the cremation process as well. The ceremony was brief and consisted of Izuku and the Bakugos placing flowers in front of the head stone, saying a prayer and leaving some incense lit. Katsuki had barely spared the other boy a glance, desperately trying to keep his emotions in check. Mitsuki and Masaru each gave Izuku a hug and some words of condolences, as well as a reminder that if he ever needed anything, he could reach out to them. 

From there, Izuku bottled it all up. He wasn’t sad. He stopped crying. He couldn't be happy; all he could do was channel the anger to move on. Get stronger, get better, make sure this didn’t happen again. When that happened, his quirk changed. The once pristine silver blade had rusted, the guard growing dull and cracking. The teeth at the top of the blade took on a more jagged appearance. 

Izuku still went to the same school. However, the dynamic had changed. The other kids could tell Izuku wasn’t the same. His casual expression was one of cold indifference. He spent all his time studying outside of class. When he saw Katsuki bullying someone, he stepped in and wasn’t afraid to fight back. He almost relished in their scraps, because even when he lost he knew he was getting better.

He felt nudged to fight Katsuki. Something in the back of his mind poked and prodded at him, pushing him to fight. “You want to be a  _ hero, _ right?” it asked. “You want to save people? To be strong? Then fight, grow strong. Heroes have to  _ beat _ the bad guys,” it told him. This was different from the past voice. This one was sardonic and mocking, as if the thought of being a hero was a joke. 

Izuku followed along because it wasn’t wrong. To reach his dreams, he needed to be better. So at school, he studied. At home, he trained. When he saw Katsuki start something, he stepped in. He didn't talk much to his fosters; he thanked them for meals, ate, and then vanished. They hoped this phase would pass, but were unsure. 

One night, Izuku fell asleep and woke up at the dream place. He looked around, puzzled; the pillar had dulled and cracked around the edges. His mother’s portrait looked a breath away from shattering, and the expression on his own had transitioned from serenity to anguish. 

Then something spoke up. “You want to be strong?” it asked mockingly, “You want to be a hero? Like that? So pathetic and weak? Don’t make me laugh. You can barely use the Keyblade, your footwork is sloppy, your strikes are weak.”

“You were weak and suffered for it. Your best friend turned against you, your mother was ripped from you in a freak accident. Now that you’re all alone in the world, you want to be strong? I will make you strong; you have no choice. If you break, then I will put you back together. By force, if necessary, just to break you again.” This was supposed to be a threat, to scare him and make him tremble. However, all it did was make him grit his teeth and glare off into space.

“Try it! I refuse to be weak again!” the boy screamed “I will take everything you throw at me and keep moving forward. I refuse to break, not to you not to anyone!” Izuku declared. At this, he felt a sinister grin split the unseen face. There was an audible  _ snap _ .

Several deep blue creatures rose from the floor. They had jagged red eyes and undefined bodies, sharp arms and legs, hunched over, twitching, as a whole looking barely held back. “Good luck,” the voice said in a dark amusement.

Suddenly, the creatures moved, blurring out of his vision. He felt a sharp pain run through his leg. He looked down to see a blue tendril driven into his leg, causing profuse bleeding. Izuku let out a shout of pain and slammed his Keyblade into the creature. He forcibly ripped the tendril out and threw the assailant back.

He turned to react to the other two, only to feel a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He cried out again, tears pooling in his eyes. A sudden numbness overtook his arm. Izuku reached back and grabbed the offender, throwing it hard at another. The third one attacked immediately after, stabbing him between his seventh and eighth rib. He grit his teeth and bit back a sob of pain. The tears were pouring down his face as he smashed the blade into the creature’s face, slicing the head jaggedly in two and causing the creature to dissolve.

Before he could feel any relief, however, the remaining two dashed in and slashed at his chest. He cried out in pain and surprise as the blood soaked his shirt. He whipped around to face them, only to find that they had vanished. Not for long, however, as he felt something slash the back of his knees, causing them to buckle. 

All he could do was cry as he bled, “It hurts! It hurts so bad! Someone help me, please! I didn’t think it would be like this! I didn’t think it would hurt so bad!’ he begged. He could feel his fatigue grow as the blood left his body. He could feel pain all over and heard screams he was sure where his own. His vision darkened as he felt the air leave his lungs; something had sliced through his chest. 

Izuku woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat. His eyes scanned the room for danger, and he relaxed only a little when he determined there were no creatures nearby. Izuku looked at the clock while taking a deep breath. It was five a.m. Three hours until school. He shook his head and continued breathing deeply in an attempt to calm the shaking of his hands and the pace of his racing heart.

Izuku gingerly got up and pulled some clothes from the closet before he slipped out of his room and into the shower. Setting the temperature as high as he could withstand, Izuku removed his clothes and got in. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall of the shower. Water flowed freely down him as he continued to breath. 

Flashes of blue tendrils cut through his thoughts and he jerked back. Izuku's heart rate raised higher, and the shakes returned. He took deep breaths once more, trying to push the experience out of his head. “It was just a dream, it didn’t happen,” Izuku repeated as a mantra; anything to make it go away. He scrubbed his body, shampooed and conditioned his hair. The shower turned off, and he finished his routine.

Eyes tracing wildly, he set his clothes in his room and went to eat something. Izuku wasn’t hungry, but he knew he needed to eat. He made plain toast and forced it down. The sinister words  _ ‘I will make you strong, you don’t have a choice’ _ rang through his head. Izuku’s panic set in once more.

He was fine, he thought. It was obvious; there were no marks, no pain or soreness that indicated the happenings of his dreams were real.  _ ‘But it hurt so bad, it felt so real!’ _ he argued in his mind. He sat on the couch, enveloped in his crisis and arguing with himself like a lunatic. Izuku tried desperately to not relive the pain again. 

He hadn’t realized how long it had been until he heard footsteps behind him. Izuku’s head whipped around to see his foster dad walking down the hall. Turning back around, Izuku powered on some quiet TV

His foster walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee pot. Hearing the television he turned to see Izuku on the couch. “Good morning, Izuku,” he said. “I’m going to make breakfast, would you like some?” the man asked.

Izuku turned around. “No thank you, Yamamoto, I already ate,” he responded quietly before turning back to the TV. A program about cooking was on. With the welcome noises of the running coffee pot and food being cooked both in the kitchen and on TV, Izuku was reliably distracted.

Eventually, however, it was time to prepare for school. Izuku fixed his uniform, grabbed his backpack, and slipped on his shoes. He gave a quiet announcement that he was leaving and departed. His school wasn't too much further than it used to be; he was just coming from the opposite direction. It was only fifteen minutes or so on a bad day, so he wasn’t alone with his thoughts for too long. Every sign was read and people were studied thoroughly to distract him. 

Walking through the hallways with jitters, Izuku reached his classroom and sat down. Class started soon; the teacher came in, the class rose, bowed, and greeted him. The school day officially began again.

Soon enough, classes passed and the day ended. Izuku made his way out of the school. Unfortunately for him, his day was about to get a little more stressful. The telltale sounds of explosions disturbed the peace and before he knew it, Izuku was already heading towards the scene. 

Behind the school was Katsuki Bakugo, his two lackeys backing him up. They were picking on a kid with sand for hair. His quirk was a sand transformation, Izuku thought. Izuku dashed in, the fear plaguing him all day temporarily discarded. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Katsuki?” Izuku demanded.

The aforementioned blond sneered. “The fuck do you think, Deku? Teaching this extra his place. Now fuck off before I beat your ass again!" Katsuki’s hands crackled like sparklers as he started to saunter towards the wannabe hero. 

Izuku summoned his quirk and gave Katsuki a hard glare. “I’m sick of you bullying people just 'cause you think you’re better than them! Your victims probably have enough on their plates without you adding to it.”

Izuku bent his knees, and stuck his hands out to the side, his empty hand palm outward. His Keyblade was pointed towards the approaching assailant, one foot was forward. Izuku pushed off his back foot into a dash. Katsuki charged in as well, Izuku swung his open palm towards the blond’s ear. 

Katsuki raised his left hand and set off an explosion to deter the hand before sending a right hook into Izuku’s jaw. Using the force of the impact, Izuku twisted and swung the weapon into Katsuki’s side, making an audible crack as the weapon connected. Katsuki gasped, the air vacating his lungs.

Katsuki fell to his knees and sucked in a deep breath. He looked up with a wicked snarl, and forced himself back up to his feet. “No more games, Deku! You’re fucking dead!” The blond bomber closed the distance and wound up a monstrous left cross. 

Izuku brought the Keyblade up to block. The explosion bloomed with the force of a cannon. Both boys were sent flying back. Izuku collided with a wall. He groaned as gravity peeled him off and he fell to the ground. Izuku's grip on his quirk faltered and it slipped from his hand. 

Vision beginning to dim, fading in and out, Izuku looked up to see Katsuki pulling himself up using a wall. The last glimpse he got was Katsuki limping towards him, promises of death across his face.

“That was pathetic,” rang the mocking voice from within. Then Izuku was back at the pillar and the primal fear overtook him once more. “We have a lot of work ahead of us, you'd best learn to survive,” it said with a sick amusement. 


	2. Falling in line, Just For A Little While Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns new things, gets in a fight or two, and flexes his vocabulary as he talks sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait, shit has been going down, my head is a fucking mess, society has fucked my schedules and life! Please enjoy and leave constructive criticism or ideas! 
> 
> Thanks to the Betas for putting up with me and editing my work!

Six o'clock, an alarm rang out, a lazy hand slapped the snooze button. Green eyes opened and pulled their blanket off of them. Izuku Midoriya sat up and turned himself, placing his feet on the floor. With a wince and a quiet grunt he stood up. 

His body sore from pushing himself, Izuku moved away from the bed, gently lowering himself to the floor. He tucked his right leg close to his body and stuck the left one out. 

Izuku then leaned down grabbing the sole of his foot as he stretched out his leg, after holding it for some time, he swapped legs and repeated.

Once his lower body was thoroughly loosened, he crossed his right arm straight across his body. He then took his left arm and brought it up, pushing down on the opposite, he twisted his upper body. He held it for a little while before switching arms and doing it again. 

Now that he felt much more limber, Izuku changed into some athletic wear and left the room. He grabbed his water bottle and filled it. 

Izuku moved to the front door and slipped on some sneakers tying them tight. He put some earbuds in, starting a random playlist.

Quiet as a ghost, he slipped out the door to get a light jog in. He went on his way out the house, down the block. He took a left on Coruscant street, down two more blocks. He took a left on Anaxes drive, he jogged three blocks and took one more left and arrived back on Castilon way. From there he made his way back home. 

His jog had taken him a little over an hour, satisfied, Izuku came back inside and removed his shoes. He washed his bottle out and put it away. He took his earbuds out and turned off his music. He walked back into his room and grabbed his school uniform. 

He knocked on the bathroom door. At the lack of a response, he went in. He started the water and removed his clothes leaving them in the hamper by the door. 

Izuku stepped under the running hot water, he closed his eyes and let it run down his face. He waited a bit then gave a sigh, shampooed, put conditioner in, body wash, rinse conditioner, scrubbed his face with some soap and a slightly rough cloth, then rinsed his face.

Turning off the water, Izuku got out of the shower. He dried his hair as best he could, and wiped down his body. Once done, he put on his uniform, then made his way to the dining room. 

There he found both fosters, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto." He greeted quietly. While he had warmed up somewhat, it wasn't as much as they'd hoped.

"Good morning Izuku, would you like some breakfast?" The man asked. 

Izuku simply nodded and sat down quietly at the table. Mrs. Yamamoto asked various questions about school, all of which were answered in nods or head shakes. Sometimes a short statement. 

Food was ready and set on the table for all three, a quiet thanks given before eating. The adults made small talk about various things while Izuku just listened in. He finished his food and washed up the dishes before finishing prep for school. 

He grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes, and left the house with a small notice he was leaving. He stepped outside and let his eyes adjust to the light, after that he made his way to school. 

  
  
  


Izuku stepped on campus and the students around him parted keen on avoiding him. He had made something of a name for himself over the years, being the only one who could end a Katsuki Bakugo rampage. 

After it had become a frequent thing, a lot of the students tried cozying up to him. He didn't let that slide, he sent them away with harsh words and a reminder of their previous treatment of him. After one too many hadn't seemed to realize, Izuku made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with any of them. 

From there everyone avoided him, they could feel the disdain wrapping around him like a cloak. It was palpable and for the more faint of heart, just short of suffocating. 

Izuku reached his desk and sat down taking his bag off as he did. Pulling out his phone he boredly scrolled through the news, nothing too terribly interesting had happened. Or at the least nothing new with the heroes he didn't already know. 

Izuku was brought out of his musing when the classroom door slammed open. In sauntered the resident loudmouth hot head, and number one pain in the ass, Katsuki Bakugo. 

A scowl adorning his face, hands in his pockets with his shoulders hunched, Katsuki made his way to his desk. He threw his bag down and sat in his chair, slamming his feet on his desk as he crossed them. 

Izuku just rolled his eyes at the blond. Despite giving everyone else the nickname extra, he had to be the most extra asshole Izuku had the displeasure of knowing. 

Not long after however, the teacher showed up. He gave basic announcements first, then brought out a stack of papers. "Now then, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures." He started passing out highschool application forms. 

Alas, it was destined to go wrong when Katsuki had to butt in. "Don't lump me in with these rejects!" He stood up balancing on his chair. "While the extras here are sidekicks to some busted D-lister, I'm gonna be the number one hero! On the list of highest fuckin' earners and strongest god damn hero!" 

Said extras cried out in outrage, yelling and throwing things at him. Then Izuku got up, walked over to Katsuki's desk, and promptly kicked the boy's chair. This nearly sent him tumbling if not for a last minute save with his quirk. 

Getting up with a growl he whipped around to see Izuku already sitting in his chair. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you! You shitty ass Deku!" Katsuki's hands started crackling as sparks danced in his hands. 

The teacher returned to his podium clapping his hands, "That's enough, save your roughhousing for after school, thank you." 

The blond begrudgingly set his chair upright and sat back down, promising death to his classmate with his eyes. 

After that the rest of the day came and went, then it was time to pack up and head home. So Izuku did just that...or attempted to before being stopped at the door. 

"I told you, you shitty fuck! I'm gonna kill you! I'm sick of your dumbass getting in my way! Always fucking my shit up! Well no fucking more! Time to put you in your place permanently!" Katsuki blustered. 

Izuku could respect the boy's drive, his strength, the sheer amount of curse words he could use in a single breath. Unfortunately, it was all overshadowed by his obnoxiously big ego. 

Normally any other day Izuku would humor him, scuffle for a bit and then ditch. Today however he didn't feel like it, so he simply walked backwards. 

Katsuki watched in confused anger, first the shitty nerd backed up, then he opened the window, after that he double flipped him off! That fucker was dead! He leapt towards the other boy, palms sparking. Then Izuku just sat in the window watching him approach. 

Once Katsuki was within striking range, he leaned back and fell out the window. He hit the ground with a thud, and rolled to dissipate the impact. He walked away ignoring the unyielding rage behind him, humming a tune as he went.

  
  
  


Izuku was no stranger to trouble at this point. In fact, it seemed to follow him like a baby duck. So when Izuku found himself being mugged by two delinquents in classic delinquent fashion, with classic delinquent pompadours, he knew what to do. 

He pulled out his wallet and threw it to the opposite end of the alley, their eyes watched it fly giving Izuku enough time to clock the closest one in the jaw. Caught off guard, he dropped like a sack of bricks. 

Upon hearing the connection of fist to face, the second one turned back just in time to see his victim grab his face, and promptly smash it into their knee. There was a loud crack followed by pain, a shout, then quiet whimpering. 

Izuku just shrugged and stepped over them as he walked to claim his wallet. Once it was securely in his back pocket, he left the alley, once again making his way home at a cozy pace. 

  
  
  


Finally, Izuku was home, and alone at that. It was nice and quiet, just the way he liked it. It wasn't too much louder normally, but nothing beat complete silence. Giving a small content sigh, Izuku pulled out his homework and sat at the table filling it out at a comfortable pace. Due to the end of the year nearing, there wasn't too much so it was fine. 

Roughly half an hour later he was finished, so he got up, put the work away, and decided to go out for a while. The other residents would be home soon, they'd wanna talk about his day, and homework, stuff like that. While he appreciated what they have done for him, he really didn't feel like socializing. 

Izuku changed into some knee length, black denim shorts. A white T-shirt that said 'Hoodie' and a black vest. He went to the door to put on some worn black boots, they had three inch thick rubber soles, steel toes, and were waterproofed. They were great all around shoes, they were more expensive, but it was worth it. 

Izuku grabbed his longboard from the closet near the door, sending a brief text to his guardians, he stepped out. He ran down the steps and threw the board down, jumping the last two steps in favour of landing on it. 

Kicking off for a little extra speed, he got suitably fast for cruising and put in some earbuds. 

Izuku had been training non-stop, normally that wouldn't bother him. Unfortunately with everything going on around him, he felt the need for a break. Two years ago he found out that longboarding was a great way to clear your mind.

Down the street, past the cafe, around the corner, crossing the convenience store, behind the pet shop, through the park, advancing past the school. Soon he found himself near the shopping district. 

An explosion rang out, startling him, so Izuku turned on his board and made for the scene. It was just a minute or two away, but when he arrived everything was on fire. There was rubble everywhere, and the heroes were doing absolutely nothing.

The heroes stating they weren't suitable for the villain. That All Might was chasing him and he'd show up to finish the job. That all they could do was wait for the best counter to arrive. 

Izuku grit his teeth in anger, it was their job to put their lives on the line. To save people or do the best they could, not just sit on their goddamn asses waiting for a 'more suitable quirk' to arrive! 

Before he even realized it, Izuku had passed the police tape. He jumped some rubble and summoned the Keyblade with a flash. He scanned the villain immediately realizing where the explosions were coming from. 

Katsuki Bakugo was trapped inside, he was blasting away in hopes of freeing himself. Not that he was aiming anywhere close to the sludge invading him.

So Izuku got to work, he closed the distance. Leaped off his board and used the dull end of his Keyblade to grand slam one of its eyes. The wet slap of it hitting a wall further away uncomfortably loud for most. 

The sludge pile screeched, "You brat! I'm gonna use this kid's quirk to blow you to pieces!" Katsuki's hand whipped up and an explosion ripped through the air. 

The slime villain cackled in triumph, then his other eye was assaulted, it went flying into the same wall as the first. The villain screeched again and started to lose form. 

"You should probably make sure your enemy is down before celebrating." Izuku chided, he then plunged his hand into the slime. He grabbed Katsuki by the collar and gave a really good pull. 

The blond came out with a disgusting  _ glorp _ and fell to the ground breathing heavily. The heroes snapped out of their stupor and raced in to detain the villain, Izuku grabbed his board and began to skate away. 

Then his shoulder was grabbed, he looked back to see pro hero Death Arms, was glaring at him disapprovingly. With a long suffering sigh, Izuku got off his board and picked it up. 

"What you did was incredibly dangerous! It was reckless and brash! You could have gotten hurt, made the situation worse, or even gotten yourself or the hostage killed! Furthermore you broke the quirk laws regarding public usage. You're being let off with a stern warning as you're only a kid, and nothing went wrong. However if you're caught doing shit like this again, you will be held accountable for your actions! Now go get cleared by the EMTs, give your statement to the police and scram." 

Izuku gave a polite nod and walked away doing breathing exercises to calm down. Making his way towards the ambulance, Izuku was promptly whisked away by a medical professional. 

"Alright what you did was brave, but we gotta make sure you didn't get hurt in the process. My quirk allows me to sense injuries so long as I have my own blood drawn. I'm gonna use it now okay?" The man asked.

Pulling out a small needle, the man pricked himself. The bead of blood seemed to spread and evaporate around Izuku. The man closed his eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

"I can't see anything wrong. You look perfectly fine to me, go ahead and make your way to the police cruisers." 

Izuku thanked the man and left, his mind was running through the possibilities of the quirk he just saw. It was interesting and perfect for his job. 

A vaguely familiar man meandered over to Izuku, and he couldn't help the small smile on his face. "Detective Hakuba, it's been a long time." Izuku greeted. 

The detective looked vaguely confused and then recognition lit up his face. "Hey kiddo, no kidding it's been what? Nine years give or take? What are you doing here kid?" 

The two chatted back and forth a bit before the Hakuba decided to get down to brass tacks. "Gotta take your statement kiddo, what happened?" 

So Izuku recounted the details of the event, ignoring the various emotions flashing through the man's face as he did. Once finished Hakuba let out a deep sigh. 

"Kiddo, you ain't licensed, be glad you're a kid or we would have to charge you heavily regardless of it being your first offense." 

"Yes sir, sorry sir. I just, none of the heroes were doing anything. They were just standing there 'waiting for the right quirk' I think they said. I couldn't help it, they were letting someone die just because they weren't as effective as a different hero." Izuku explained.

Hakuba nodded in understanding, "I get it kiddo, I really do. But unfortunately they are licensed and you aren't. If it makes you feel the need to act, go to school, become a hero. Be the change you want to see. But for now? Leave it to the pros, yeah?" 

"Yes sir, thank you for the encouragement, I will try not to let you down. Have a good evening detective." 

They nodded towards one another as Izuku dropped his board, he stepped on and kicked off deftly navigating the crowd. The detective just looked on. 'That kid is gonna be a great hero.' Was all he could think. 

  
  
  
  


Izuku was on his way home, trying to reflect on the recent event. There wasn't a lot to really go over, and it all happened so quick it was already blurring in his memory. In the end he just gave up. 

So he just thought about how he would train for U.A.. Well, more like how he would be trained. It was less like training and more like trying not to die, and it had only gotten more severe as time had passed. His body was usually sore from phantom pains and being worked to the bone. 

The Voice who had named itself 'V' had a wide assortment of magic, or that's what he called it. He could summon a wide variety of dangerous, deadly creatures. He could make Izuku's body push itself way past what a normal human could withstand, and then go even further. Whatever V had done made it so there was no backlash from harsh training. 

Izuku's body would forcibly stitch itself back together. It wasn't short and it wasn't painless, but it was horrifyingly effective. He had once been forcibly separated from his left arm, V used his magic, tendrils of flesh shot from his arm four feet away, they dug into the stump and anchored there. The detached arm shot through the air and slammed onto his shoulder. Muscles and tendons slithered out and connected to their places of origin. His skin stretched and ripped to meet its counterpart on the body, it then filled in and smoothed out. 

It took about five minutes to fix, but every second was excruciatingly painful. He was relieved to find it in the same condition as before it decided to leave home. 

Izuku was pulled from his reflection by a loud and unfortunately familiar yell. He turned around to see Katsuki fucking Bakugo behind him. Wearily sighing, Izuku closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Can I help you?" 

This was apparently the wrong reaction, because Katsuki screamed and let out some explosions. "Listen up you fuck! I didn't need your help! You didn't save me, I had it all under control!" He screamed. 

"Really? You sure? Didn't look like that to me. Looked like you were drowning in a sentient sewer, and setting the world around you ablaze. Looked to me like you were panicking and desperate to be saved, otherwise you wouldn't become a hero or Whatever pathetic trigger happy version of the profession populates your delusions." Izuku responded with enough venom to drown a grown horse. 

All Katsuki could do was gasp like a fish for a moment or two, then the fuse ran out and he exploded. "You shitty Deku!" He screamed as he launched himself forward.

"Ah, ah Katsuki, you wouldn't want to risk your chances at U.A., assaulting me in public in broad daylight would you? You may be a raging piece of garbage but I know you have a surprisingly intelligent brain in there. Maybe if you used it for more than fights and grades, you'd realize you are quite far from the path of a hero." 

The blond pumped the brakes and turned away. "Fuck you shitty Deku you don't know anything about being a hero. Don't you ever try to save me again, I'll kill you!" 

Izuku just shrugged."I'm afraid I can't make that promise, not even for someone as obnoxious as you. I swore it on my mother's grave to never stand idle when I can do something. I'd sooner die than disrespect her memory like that." 

Katsuki mumbled something under his breath then retreating footsteps were heard. Izuku let out a sigh and made his way home, this time for real and uninterrupted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku fell asleep that night nervous as to what might await him. He awoke in what he now knew, was the Station of Serenity. The plane of existence within his heart. 

Looking around Izuku was wary as to what would spawn. His baited breath was released when he noticed he was alone. 

"Izuku." V said. "I see you have noticed you are safe. We are putting a brief hold on combat training for now. Don't think I'm easing up on you any though, it's time for you to learn magic. This will be undoubtedly the hardest thing you do. It will hurt, you'll suffer and unfortunately for you, overcasting will just extend your stay here." 

Izuku gave a firm nod. "How do we start?" Izuku had long since given up on questioning the voice within. It was easier to go with the flow and benefited him more by not wasting time. 

"Funny you should ask. First you should get a feel for the mana in the air. Unfortunately for you you don't know what magic feels like aside from stitching you up. So you're gonna get assaulted by pure mana until you can feel it. after that cast anything, using your Keyblade for anything other than magic is not allowed." V explained. 

Izuku was gonna respond when something sharp ripped its way through his knee. An agonized groan escaped his mouth. He wouldn't scream, he wouldn't show pain. He wasn't weak anymore, He wouldn't show V he couldn't take it. Repeating those words like a mantra his elbow folded in on itself in the opposite direction. 

He bit his lip and put a stranglehold on the scream in his throat, he opted for a growl instead. 'It doesn't hurt! I'm not weak! This is nothing! I can take this! If I can't handle this I don't deserve to be a hero!' 

This went on for what seemed like hours, Izuku was no closer to using mana. All he had to show for it was a mangled body. 

"I'm surprised Izuku, barely a peep out of you, granted you don't seem to be intune with magic yet, but that'll change soon. You can't wake up till you use it, consider this a matter of life and death for you." V said. 

Izuku's body started to stitch itself back together and he stood back up. He rolled his arms, stretched out, and wiped the tears of anger and pain from his eyes. 

"Pure mana didn't work apparently, lets try something of a different form." V said.

Then Lightning struck. This was painful in a way he had never felt before, screams shredded his throat. His nerves were on fire, he could feel his blood boiling. His eyes dried out as he experienced being a live wire cranked to eleven. Suddenly he felt nothing, he couldn't see, all he knew is he wasn't dead. V wouldn't let him die this easily. 

His vision slowly returned as he felt his nerves react to the cold floor beneath him. It hurt, not a lot compared to the experience just now but like a small cut all over your body. His nerves must be new and raw he assumed. His tongue seemed to have woken up and all he could taste was ozone. 

"The quicker you pick this up, the less time you spend sandbagging. I can't imagine this is pleasant for you." 

Izuku grunted and sat up. He felt something deep within his core, it wasn't enough to go off of. It was barely there, barely a sense at all. As if the world's smallest most delicate butterfly gave him the most gentle kiss. 

Izuku got to his feet. "I can feel something! Again! I'm almost there!" He demanded. 

V gave a chuckle. "If you insist." The curiosity could be heard in his voice. 

Wind started to kick up around Izuku, it was fast and sharp, shredding him like paper. He could feel something beside the pain everytime the wind cut him. It was easier to focus like this, he was used to being cut. His practice foes mostly slashed and sliced. Then he noticed it, the air was getting thinner. The oxygen was being lifted to the top of the twister. 

Izuku lost his strength and fell to his knees, the blood from his wounds being swept away by the blades of wind. He felt faint but he was so close! He had to figure it out! Desperately he pulled for the feeling, he yanked and pulled, and screamed for it. Desperately scrambling for it, he was so close. Just a little more.

His hand slipped, his face collided with the platform beneath him. Whatever strength he had mustered escaping him. The grip on that sensation fleeing at the first moment of slack. 

All Izuku could do was stew in his anger as the twister subsided, leaving him limp in a growing puddle of his blood. 

"Fix yourself. You know the feel of that the most right? Patch yourself up." V said. 

Izuku growled in anger. "I can't. I lost my grip on it." 

"Well you better get it back or you'll pass out. I promise you won't be waking back up in your world." V responded.

"What happens if I do?" 

"There is a good chance you will never wake up for starters, then? Who knows? Likely you will get stuck on another much less pleasant plane of existence where I can't help you." The shrug in his voice audible.

"Fuck!" Izuku growled out. He forced himself up into a sitting position. Izuku closed his eyes, he blocked out all outside stimuli. He poured his all into searching himself. He felt the faintness taking over. He growled and squashed down what he could.

Deep within his core, he could feel a dew drop of power. It was cool and pleasant. He tried to grab it, it evaded him. He kept trying to get a hold of it. Each time it evaded him. His state of consciousness was waning. He took some deep breaths. 

'Force isn't working.' He thought, 'what can else I do?' He stretched out a gentle hand and it slowly crept towards him. Once in contact with it he imagined the healing V had provided him. His wounds painfully stitched back together, as his muscles stretched and ripped in places to reach one another, and then fill in the gaps.

With a deep gasp Izuku shot up, he looked around, finding himself still in the Station. He heard what sounded like slow applause. 

"Congrats, you did it. You can keep yourself from dying a little while longer. Except, you can't, can you? You have no mana left. It took all of the tiny amount stored just to keep you from death." 

Izuku flipped the bird while checking himself over, he seemed fine, however unlike V it seemed his healing wasn't complete. There were various scars littered around. They weren't too big but they were there. All Izuku could assume was it was due to a lack of experience or mana, he wasn't sure how magic worked.

"All we have to do now is get you to start replenishing your mana, your world is abundant with it, and is constantly making more. No one else is using it so you will always have it to rely on it. Provided you don't run out that is." V explained. 

Izuku rolled his eyes and got up attempting to stretch, his body was sore and still in pain. "So what do I need to do,  _ oh knowledgeable one _ ?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice. 

"I'm glad you asked! This will be much easier than the last task, or at least less painful. It'll probably take awhile since you bottomed out your source of mana. You need to feel around and pull it out of your surroundings." 

With a long heavy sigh, Izuku did some more stretches and sat down in lotus position. He closed his eyes, and connected his fingers tip to tip in a circle shape. Izuku silenced his mind the best he could. He blocked out whatever stimulus he could to the best of his ability. 

He attempted to reach out in one direction, just to get the feel of the free floating mana. For whatever was left of the night Izuku pulled for the mana, trying to skim any small amount from his surroundings. 

By the time morning hit the boy had barely regained what he had lost, and only deep eyebags to show for it. He let out a tired sigh and opened eyes to find himself within the confines of his room once more. Izuku got up and stretched, feeling the pins and needles surface from sitting still so long. 

Izuku opened his closet and grabbed whatever from inside slinging it over his shoulder. Scratching his back while another yawn slipped through his lips, Izuku wandered into the bathroom. A shower sounded really good right now, to help his sore muscles and check to see how the healing affected him. 

Izuku started the shower and pulled off his shirt, he saw thin long lacerations covering his shoulders, biceps, and chest. He turned to look at his back, he saw slightly wider longer slashes adorning his shoulder blades. They were healed fully but left an angry red scar where struck, it looks like his lack of experience had taken its toll.

With an exasperated tired groan, he shrugged and trudged into the shower, no use crying over spilt milk. He couldn't fix it, this was the price for knowledge and strength so he’d willingly pay it. It could only help him in the long run anyways. 

He looked at his bare chest with water running down it, the tissue there was smaller but more frequent, he looked like a surgical test dummy. It was laughable really, to be honest? He felt nothing looking at himself now, maybe he suffered some kind of brain death from the lack of oxygen...or maybe V’s training had changed the way his mind worked, he almost felt numb. It was cathartic in a way, emotions were so exhausting, especially when you used to be as emotional as he was. 

Izuku finished his shower and got out, he dried himself noting the way the towel seemed to pull on the rougher skin. He tugged on his clothes and noticed something peeking through the bottom sleeve , Izuku rolled his eyes and grabbed his dirty clothes. Having hung his towel up to dry, he exited the bathroom and returned to his room. Izuku put his clothes in the hamper and put on a hoodie from his closet. 

Izuku put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and left for the kitchen, he found no one had woken yet, he recalled it was Saturday and thus a day off for the adults of the house. With a shrug of his shoulders Izuku made some breakfast, he set the leftovers on a plate wrapped and moved to the fridge. 

Izuku spared no time in eating and cleaned his mess, he looked towards the clock. It was currently around nine-thirty or so, figuring it was as good time as any Izuku decided to head out for the park. Maybe nature would be more mana dense and help him get the hang of passively refilling and stocking up. 

After writing a note, Izuku slipped on his shoes and left. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku had found himself in the forest within the park, it wasn't huge but it would work. He would find a nice place to rest within and get back to it, nothing would currently be more important than boosting his mana reserves and keeping them up. Then once he was up to snuff he’d likely be pushed to near death once more by V later. 

Izuku pushed through foliage and brush. He strayed from the beaten path to find a nice big tree to sit under one with plenty of dry fauna to scatter, that way he’d know if by some small chance someone came his way he’d hear it and make himself scarce. Dealing with nosy strangers was stressful and tiring.

After a while of searching Izuku found a satisfactory area to continue his training. So he sat down at the base of the tree, folded his legs, and brought his fingers together once more. Eyes closed, Izuku steadied his breathing, he blocked out unnecessary smells, sounds, and feelings. Anything that wouldn’t alert him of immediate trouble was removed from his senses. 

Izuku gently reached out for the surrounding mana, the delicate force of nature being quite a fickle one. It would dance and weave between his grasp, only grazing but never enough to grab hold. It felt almost like this mysterious energy was playing with him, it was strange, almost as if it was taunting him. It was quite puzzling, but it fascinated him. 

Izuku could almost picture the energy in his mind, swirling and restless, graceful as a dancer with the mischief of a trickster. It was never still for more than a second at a time. The mana instilled a feeling of peace that put him at ease. 

There was a snap behind him and his eyes shot open, Izuku quickly scaled the tree to remain out of sight. He looked for the perpetrator, she was of an average height, pale skin and deep brown eyes. A crown of dulled green thorns circled her head as the more poured from her scalp and cascaded down her back. She was calling a name. In her hands was what appeared to be a rosary. 

He slowly descended the tree, she had reached his side when he finally reached the ground. Izuku quietly cleared his throat. “Are you looking for someone miss?” 

She turned to him and nodded, “Yes, I apologize if I disturbed you, my nephew was playing in the woods and didn’t come back by the time we agreed on. I fear he may have gotten lost.” 

Izuku gave a small nod in response, “I see...would you like some help?” 

The girl closed her eyes and rubbed the rosary, then responded “I would be most fortunate if you would lend your aid.” 

With a small nod Izuku pulled out his phone, “It is currently ten-thirty, let's meet back at the entrance in thirty minutes? With two of us it shouldn't take long to cover the forest.” 

With that they split up, the girl had continued going in her direction and Izuku had decided to take the opposite direction. Thirty minutes passed without seeing much aside from more forest. Izuku made his way back to the park, he found the girl from before standing next to her was a shorter boy with green eyes and a head of hair made of various leaves slowly turning various shades of yellow, red, and orange.

Izuku stopped in front of the two, “Looks like you found him. That’s good.”

She gave a slight nod, “you have my thanks kind stranger, and my thanks to the Lord for guiding me towards you.” 

Izuku noticed the rosary was now around her neck with only one of her hands clasped around the cross. Izuku shook his head, “it wasn’t a problem, glad I could help. Have a good rest of your day.” without even bothering to trade names Izuku left, ‘no need to get friendly with someone he may never see again.' 

Izuku spent the rest of the day practicing mana refill under the tree. It was unsuccessful in refilling him as he was only able to grasp the smallest strands of mana very rarely. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku stretched as he walked through the front door, while minimal progress was made it was a peaceful day for the most part. It was a welcome change, now it was time to eat and get into more practical training. He wandered into the living room quietly, his fosters were on the couch watching a movie he didn’t recognize. Without a peep he slunk into the kitchen, and fished some leftovers from the fridge. Food in hand, and some utensils in the other, Izuku crept into his room. He decided to leave them to themselves. The Yamamoto’s seemed content. No point in disturbing them. 

Izuku sat at his desk, setting his dinner down and pulled out his phone. He booted up something random from his recommended page on StreamTube as background noise. Seemed to be some All Might quirk theory video, probably some dumb theory, or one of those rehashed a million times half assedly. It was whatever. 

Having finished eating, Izuku began his pre-bedtime routine. Teeth, Face, Sleepwear, some small stretches. He laid down and closed his eyes. His consciousness faded, taking him to the otherworld he’d gotten accustomed to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku’s eyes fluttered open, the oppressing darkness that surrounded the pillar he rested on greeted him. Rising to his feet he looked for any differences, no enemies in sight so no sneak attacks for training today. “V? You here, you smug bastard?” 

An amused chuckle rang out, “That’s definitely a greeting.” 

Ah...so he was here. “You messed with my head didn’t you?” Izuku interrogated, he needed answers. 

“Not too much, I got rid of some of that pesky anxiety, it was being a pain, some other small things as well. I didn’t touch your core personality, you can relax. I don’t have that much influence over you anyways.” 

It didn’t seem to be hurting him in any way, so Izuku decided to let it slide for now. “Fine, what are we doing today? Let’s get on with it.” 

“That eager to get your ass kicked hmm?” The smug amusement radiated in waves. “Well...since you don’t have enough mana and haven’t gotten absorption down. Hmm how about some basic combat training? I’ll send wave after wave of these guys at you, if you can last till lets say? Morning, around nine-ish I’ll give you a hint on your mana issues. Sound fair?” He made it sound like a deal, but they both knew Izuku had no choice but to agree. 

“Sounds okay to me, not that I have much choice. Do I? You goddamn sadist.” a small smirk broke out across Izuku’s face, something about this was exciting, he was raring to go. 

“That's what I wanted to hear. Better stretch out, this is gonna be rough for you, I’m only stepping in if you will actually die, and even then I’m not healing you, I can feel you have just enough mana to do that yourself once.” V warned. 

A crisp snap rang out, dozens of shadowy puddles pooled around Izuku’s feet on the ground. The  _ fwish _ of a Keyblade being summoned. Izuku dashed behind the spawning creatures, the first leapt out of the ground straight at him. He sidestepped and brought the blade down on it, cleaving it clean in two. It seemed V was starting easy, no doubt it would get much harder from here. 

Two more sprung into action from each side, Izuku grabbed one by the head and swung it into the other. They fell to the ground but recovered quickly, charging at the armed boy. The first made another leap at him, Izuku slid underneath kicking the second in the process. He returned to his feet and spun slashing the still falling opponent causing it to dissolve. 

Things were starting to heat up, adrenaline pumped through Izuku’s veins as more and more creatures started to make their move. Time to move, Izuku narrowly dodged an incoming claw, he brought the blade up slamming it into the attacker sending it flying into another. Then he ducked just in time to miss a leaping attack from the side, he booted it into another incoming enemy. 

A deft block to avoid a kick and a subsequent swing to throw it off. Block from above as an axe kick comes down on him. Izuku throws this one off too. He turns on a dime to slash at three oncoming opponents, they dissolve. Then he feels a sharp pain run along his back, he throws himself to the side in a hasty roll to see a small black tendril dripping with blood. He dashes towards the culprit and brings his weapon down on it, Izuku leans to the left just in time to see a boot fly by and land in another attacker’s face. Izuku follows up with an upward slash followed by a sweep, he quarters them as they vanish. 

This goes on for what feels like hours, dodges and parries. Blocks, attacks, and taking damage. Izuku asks for a time check at some point, he hears the words “around like five-thirty? You still got a while to go.” from V. 

Izuku steels himself and keeps going, at some point he is entirely running on the euphoria of the battle, it's cathartic in a sense. Just letting loose and going all out? Venting his frustrations on things that will not suffer for it. What more could he ask for? Unfortunately, the flow of enemies trickles to a halt after some time, leading Izuku to believe time is up. Technically it's a good thing, he has realized how exhausted he is, however he feels the need to fight more. He wasn’t done yet. V however doesn’t care. 

Izuku is healing himself as best he can, and licking his wounds when V pipes up. “I promised a hint, here it is. The rhythm will never change, so fall in step.” Just like that, before Izuku can ask what the hell kind of advice that was he is moved back to reality. With more questions than answers and a strange need to throttle the voice in his head. 

  
  
  



	3. A Thrill, The Itch To let Loose Scratched Vigorously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets to go all out for once, 'nuff said.

Today was the day, he wasn't nervous, no he hadn't felt that emotion in a long time now. Curiosity waged war against excitement eventually coalescing and settling down. 

Awake and clean, Izuku threw on his school uniform. Afterwards he stuffed some athletic wear into his school bag. Shouldering the bag, he grabbed his longboard and slipped out the house, the soft click of the door closing behind him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku threw down his board, and synced his headphones. Throwing on a playlist he took off. Izuku picked up speed, shooting down the street, through alleyways, he jumped a small brick wall at some point. 

Noticing he was almost there he picked up his speed, faster and faster a green blur sped past. 'Here it comes!' He thought. Izuku leapt into the air bringing the board with him. 

He flipped the board with his feet performing an airborne kickflip. Alright, he had to nail this. With immense concentration and pinpoint precision, he landed on the handrail beneath him grinding down the last flight of stairs. 

Feeling the wheels hit the ground, Izuku cheered inwardly. After that it was just a quick breeze to U.A. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and cruised the rest of the way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Coming to a stop in front of the gates, Izuku stomped the tail of the board and grabbed it. He tucked his board behind his arms in the straps of his bag, and strolled forward taking in the school. 

Hands slipped in his pockets and eyes lazily inspecting the architecture. Very modernistic, not that he was complaining, however if he had this kind of funding he would go a very different direction. 

Izuku broke out of his musings, someone had tried to enter his personal space. Stepping to the side and sticking a foot out, the culprit losing their footing. 

"Hello Katsuki! Awfully nice morning isn't it? Shame it had to be ruined by you tripping. That's gotta be bad luck, right before the exam too? Yikes! Wouldn't wanna be you." Izuku antagonized.

Izuku could practically hear the blonde's blood boiling, teeth grinding, sparks crackling in the other boy's hands. 'Perfect score! All buttons successfully pushed!' 

Izuku simply snickered to himself as he turned around, and walked away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He sat down at a desk marked only by his name. The desks were very interesting, unlike the traditional choice, these were reversed. 

Some kind of wood made up the frame, a large metal slab as the desktop, which was strange but even more peculiar the desktop was warm. Not scalding from sitting in the sun all day, not ice cold from a long dark night, perfectly warm. To top it all off? They had a very plush perfectly warmed seat. 

The classroom door opened, and in strolled professional hero Ectoplasm. A man with a quirk that allowed him to make semi sentient clones. So long as they weren't destroyed they would retain information, and mimic their creators cognitive capabilities. 

"Alright! Settle down applicants, most of you know me, I am the pro-hero Ectoplasm. I'm here to monitor your testing periods." Four clones were produced, they handed out the tests, and took position in each corner of the room.

"If you do not have an appropriate writing utensil, you may come to the front and ask for one. I wish I didn't have to say this every year, but please don't try to cheat. You will be caught and blacklisted from our school, and before you all ask no, using your intelligence based quirk does not count as cheating. Well provided you don't use it to steal answers from your peers, or cause them to fail on purpose." Several students perked up at that. 

After a few seconds, everyone was properly situated. "Your four hour testing period starts." Ectoplasm stared at the clock for a bit. "Now! Begin." 

Just like that they were off and running, pages flipped, and pencils speeding across the paper. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku had finished around the three and a half hour mark. The test wasn't hard, it had its puzzling moments, but it wasn't anything truly special. At least he didn't think so. So now he was sitting in the cafeteria with a snack in hand. 

Then someone sat at his table, looking up. Izuku was met with short purple hair. Unusually long earlobes capped off with aux cables. Onyx eyes gazed through him and he realized he should probably greet her. 

"How can I help you?"

"I saw that dope trick you did, thought you might be a cool dude. Y'know the usual." She commented.

Izuku clasped his hands on the back of his head and leaned into them. "Thanks, I have a lot of practice, I like to think I'm not half bad." Izuku replied grinning cheekily. 

"So what course, you aiming for? Probably the obvious hero course but it doesn't hurt to ask." 

"Right on the money, Miss Deep Dope." 

A confused look grew on her face, before she looked down and remembered her shirt. "Same, and Kyouka Jirou." 

Izuku nodded, "Izuku Midoriya, guess I'll see you there, yeah?" Without waiting for a response he got up and walked away. The announcement played moments after informing the students the practical would be starting soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The students were now sitting in an absolutely massive auditorium. Seating appeared to be completely random. Hitoshi had been sat down next to a boy with wild green hair, he looked frankly? Just as tired as he felt. 

Before he could inspect the boy anymore, a tall lanky blonde walked on to the stage. Said blond's hair was made into a tall, long, swept back to a single point. It almost reminded him of...a banana? 

" **HELLO** !  **CAN I GET A HELL YEAH** !?" The banana man screamed. 

The boy leaned over. "He's the Pro-Hero Present Mic." Was all he said before leaning back. 

Hitoshi could only stare in confusion at the boy for a few seconds before turning back. 

" **I'M** ' **BOUTTA GIVE YOU THE LOWDOWN ON YOUR PRACTICAL** ! **Y'ALL READY** !?" he shouted again, only to be met with silence. 

He pulled at the collar of his shirt and swallowed. "Sheesh. Tough crowd." You could practically hear the crickets. 

" **YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO A PREDETERMINED ARENA** !  **YEAH** ! **AFTER THAT YOU WILL HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO SMASH AS MANY VILLAIN BOTS AS YOU CAN** ! **THE THREE MAIN VARIANTS EACH BIGGER THAN THE LAST** !  **YO** !  **BEFORE Y'ALL ASK** ! **THAT LAST KIND IS AN ARENA TRAP** !  **EVER PLAYED MARIO** !? **DUDE'S LIKE A THWOMP** !  **JUST BE WARNED IT TENDS TO GO NUTS IN SMALL AREAS** !" 

All Hitoshi could think was had he taken a breath through any of that? 

" **I'LL LEAVE Y'ALL WITH THIS NUGGET OF WISDOM** !  **GO BEYOND** !?"

" **PLUS ULTRA** !!" The crowd finally responded. 

"Gets 'em every time! That was hella rad!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku was now changing, he took out his bag and pulled out his athletic shorts and shirt. Throwing off his top, he slipped on his top ignoring the sounds of, breath sucked in through teeth and murmurs. 

Training had been rough, he'd made a lot of dumb mistakes and pain is an excellent teacher. His biggest mistake was being caught between two Flood, he'd started calling the smallest creatures that. Anyways, caught between two Flood midswing, the cleaved into him. 

One on the back, from left shoulder to right hip, the other on the front but reversed. He wasn't caught unawares after that. Finishing his contemplation he realized he was already clothed and on the bus.

Then just like that he was at the arena, Training Ground Delta they called it. Then the boy from the auditorium wandered up to him. 

"Hey, what was that back there? You read my mind or somethin'?" 

"Nah, you muttered banana and looked slightly confused, I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, pretty big name." Izuku explained. 

"I don't really spend much time on news or social media, I have been training as much as possible for this." 

Izuku nodded in solidarity. "I gotcha, I've been training since I could understand the word, or at least close to it? Hope to see you in class." 

A flash of light and a quiet  _ fwish _ , Izuku's Keyblade was summoned, it had changed. 

The "blade" was still rusted but now four feet long, its teeth growing to match its size. The guard was now an elegantly shaped wrought iron square with curls in each corner. 

He threw it on the ground, and stepped on it. 

" **GO** !  **GO** ! **GO** !  **GET MOVING** ! **VILLAINS AREN'T GONNA WAIT ON YOU TO GET THE LEAD OUT** !!" 

The blade levitated off the ground and shot above everyone's heads, Izuku crouched and grabbed the side of it twisting into a spin and slipping through the gates. 

Spotting his target, Izuku kicked the blade into it, it cleaved clean through it, splitting the robot in half. While that happened he fell to the ground, landing in a roll he recovered quickly and broke into a sprint. Passing his first victim he threw his hand out. The blade vanished and reappeared in his grip with a flash of light. 

Spotting a bigger variant he pointed the blade to the sky. "THUNDER!" He invoked, a bolt of lightning cracked forth and fried the bot leaving it covered in a layer of burned paint. Its exposed parts were glowing red hot.

Izuku threw his weapon to the ground ahead of him, he jumped onto it and took off into the sky. 

He was cruising about a story and a half high, seeing robots he'd send the blade to them, bisecting the faux villains before calling it back before he could fall too far. 

Occasionally he'd see an examinee in trouble, usually he'd intervene, there was a red haired boy who did the same. He'd give a thumbs up to Izuku whenever they tried to help the same examinee.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The earth shook, knocking her off her feet. She looked up and her normally stoic expression morphed into sheer terror. She scrambled to get away from the hulking mechanical titan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The purple haired boy looked up to see the colossal mech starting to wreak havoc. 'Ah.' Was all he could think, he kicked on his quirk and dashed towards the scene. Someone could need help. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The red haired guy looked up and knew what he had to do, slamming his fists together, sparks sprayed off them and he ran towards the center. 'Someone could be in trouble!' 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Buildings started to topple around him, Izuku met face to face with the zero-pointer. A feral grin split his face, now he could test the limits of his magic. 

He flew towards it, grabbing the handle of the Keyblade. Leaping off it into a spin he pointed the tip at the "dummy" 

"Burn!" He cried. It hit the face and left a black spot. Fairly fire resistant. He put the blade beneath his feet for a moment.

Cruising around its head he planned his next move, he zoomed towards it. Izuku launched himself off the weapon onto its head, he landed on his hands and immediately pushed off flying well past the edge of its head. 

Izuku grabbed the air as the discarded tool reformed in his hand, he thrusted towards the sky. "LIGHTNING!" He cried, a bolt bigger than the last struck it, and sparks crawled down the behemoth towards the ground. 

Realizing it was well grounded, Izuku pulled out the ultimate spell in his arsenal. One only meant to be used on enemies thought unstoppable. 

Flying back towards its head he gained several hundred feet in height on it. Then he let gravity do its work. The wind whistled past him as began his descent. Five hundred, his grin grew. Four hundred. His knuckles turned white gripping the handle. Three hundred, he adjusted to gain more speed. Two hundred, he angled the tip of the blade at the enemy. One hundred, his mana charged to max, ready to fire. 

Zero. The tip slammed into his "Crash Test Dummy". He cleaved through it. "GLACIER OF THE VOID!" He chanted and frost poured in waves, it swirled up and down the entirety. 

It slowly peeled away as time was called, inside revealed the goliath split cleanly in half. It was now completely clear with a slight blue tinge. Standing between the halves was the green haired teen, both hands on the bottom of the guard of the blade, the tip embedded in the ground. 

His eyes were closed, his head tilted forward into his chest as his consciousness faded. He. had won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Ghost509 for beta/edit.
> 
> I'm sorry for being gone for so long, work has been busy and tiring, life had been a struggle but hopefully I should be able to write more often now. Thank you for your patience it is truly invaluable to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ideas, comments, thoughts, anything running through your head, I encourage you send them to me.


End file.
